First time
by MeltingHoneyTea
Summary: Kagome has a favor to ask..what will Sesshoumaru say? One shot REWRITTEN


First Time

AN: Konnichiwa! I am re-writing this fanfiction, and I hope to make this one longer than the original. Don't worry, fluff will still be there. I shall now comment the reviewers, and give them my answers to their 'questions' or comments:

Tigara Fox: You were my first reviewer! Thanks, for giving me support. Seriously, I got some flames, but I think I have more confidence now. Lol.

Darkpriestessofhell: Wow I like your name, but it's so looong! Thanks for the support, and for saying it's cute. I think I shall make Sesshoumaru colder, or there will be major OOC.

Inuyasha4eva: Yeah, and it's not funny! I was really, really depressed at that time. Well, I think I was.

Paris: Thanks. Any ideas?

Nemi-chan: Thank you thank you thank you. I looove your stories, especially the CCS/HP crossovers! You should really do one IY/CCS, or IY/HP, it'll be fun! Remember to update your other stories, and congratulations on your marridge!

-Yoko1212- : Ah, a Youko fan. He's hot, but almost everyone on Inuyasha is too. Was it funny? Maybe I should re-write the whole thing!

Bethany: Thanks for advice, I really wouldn't say that was a flame. It was...a reviewer just commenting on my story. I am rewriting it now, as well as editing.

litulanglluv92: Another long name. My arms are aching. Thanks though.

sidhe3141: I know how to update. But I'm too lazy to. Should I do a continued one?

Aura: Thanks

Puppylovpyro: Now this is a flame. -.-lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll or is it not? I haven't gotten a flame YET.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, geez, how many times do I have to write this? I do not own the song either.

Key:

**Bold: present**

Normal: past

" ": speaking

_Italic: Dream_

**Bold+Italic: Lyrics**

underlined: thoughts

_**Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
When i see you smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
i would never want to miss this  
cuz in my heart i know what this is  
**_

**16 year old Kagome sat on the swing at her back yard, while Sesshoumaru stood under the tall oak tree,**

**wondering what she was thinking about. The swing creaked as Kagome thought about her dream last night.**

_Kagome's Dream:_

_Sesshoumaru leaned down, his emotions finally taking control of him, and he kissed Kagome, pulling her into a frenzy. _

_His tongue stroked her lips, and she obliged, opening up to him. His tongue swept over places unknown, and reached her_

_own. They battled for dominace, and he won. Pulling her onto the grass, he started to undress her, _**-------**

_End of dream_

**_Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of_**

**That was when her cat Buyo jumped on her, which scared her immediately. As a result, Buyo was locked out of**

**her room. "Hey Sesshoumaru," she spoke to the still boy. "What?" he said, his face and eyes devoid of his emotions. **

**Kagome swore,  This is gonna happen, and I'm gonna do this, so that my dream will come true, and a kiss from**

**Sesshoumaru will do it. But** someday, someday, he would hypervandilate as his face would be stuck like that forever. With no emotions.

**At least, that was what she had thought.**

**"Do you remember the pact we made three years ago?" **

**"Hn"**

**"What's that supposed to mean!"**

**Sesshoumaru kept quiet, as Kagome ranted on and on about how 'ungentlemanly' he was, as he thought about the past.**

Flashback

A 13 year old Kagome walked out of the classroom, followed by a 14 year old Sesshoumaru. "Thanks. I forgot to bring my textbook, and

you lent me yours, not caring if you would get into trouble or not. I owe you one." He said, his face once again completly devoid of

any emotions. Kagome just smiled at him, until Koga came up. Man was that guy a big showoff. "Hey Kagome I got free movie tickets, you

wanna go with me?" Koga asked eagerly, arrogance clearly heard in his voice. "Sorry, but my mum wants me to study for the big test coming up.

I'm really sorry Koga." Kagome made up a lie, and Koga's smile vanished. "Oh well, that's ok...I'll just go alone then.." He said, walking away,

eyes downcast, and Sesshoumaru smirked, while Kagome looked really sorry

End of Flashback

_**(Hey now)  
(Hey now)**_

**_Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
you don't have to sail the oceans  
no no no  
happiness is no mystery  
it's here now it's you and me_**

**"Is there a favor you need?" he asked, almost coldly as he strode across the grass, next to the swing,**

**and the rain fell down. Both of them were too busy to notice the dark rain clouds, and they quickly hid**

**under the porch. (AN:is that how it's spelled?) Kagome nodded, and blushed slightly. "Am I pretty?" **

**Sesshoumaru shook his head. Kagome's eyes went down. "If I ignored you, will you continue to follow me?"**

**Sesshoumaru shook his head again, and Kagome's arms trembled with rage and sadness. "If I asked, will**

**you kiss me?" **

_**Open your eyes  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
shout to the sky   
(This is what dreams are made of)**_

Then i see u smiling, I go  
oh oh oh  
Yesterday my life was duller  
Now everything's technicolor

**Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome's eyes filled with tears. **

**"Why do you kiss me, when you don't like me?" She sobbed lightly. Sesshoumaru held her in**

**his arms. "You aren't pretty, you're stunning. And if you ignored me, I'd jump of our school buliding." **

**He spoke, his eyes filled with tender love.**

_**(Hey now)  
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
This is what dreams are made of  
Hey now  
Hey now  
This is what dreams are made of  
I've got somewhere i belong  
I've got somebody to love  
This is what dreams are made of  
(Hey now)   
(Hey now)  
Hey now  
This is what dreams  
**_

**"Kagome, will you go out with me?" he asked, as he stood still, waiting for her answer. In return, he got a hug.**

**"I thought you'd never ask." She finished with a grin, and Sesshoumaru chuckled, possibly the first time ever,**

**and a second kiss was shared.**

**AN: I'm really tired. It's 5.09am here. I ain't sleeping. I seriously hope you will like this one better. Remember to **

**R&R! Signing out now!**

**V_  
_**

_**  
**_


End file.
